


One Year Anniversary:

by coyoteuglylover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Simple Love Series: [2]
Category: Coyote Ugly (2000)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Doing Inventory/Working Late, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Surprises, Television Watching, Watching T.V./Movies, Working/Working Late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/coyoteuglylover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kevin surprises Violet with an anniversary dinner to celebrate 1 year of being together, Will she be surprised?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is a part to both of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	One Year Anniversary:

*Summary: Kevin surprises Violet with an anniversary dinner to celebrate 1 year of being together, Will she be surprised?, What does she say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is a part to both of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Kevin O'Donnell was making sure that everything was perfect for his evening with Violet Sandford, His girlfriend for a year, They were celebrating their one-year anniversary of being together. He loves every moment that they spent together, Even during the time, that they first met, Also, They formed a family with the Violet's friends, & co-workers at the **_Coyote Ugly_** Bar.

 

Meanwhile, Violet volunteered to stay behind, so she can help Lil with the inventory, She & the Bar Owner became close, when Violet came in to apply for the job. "Hey, Vi, I appreciate that you helping me out, I promised Rachel, that she could have the night off, cause she needed to adjust after getting off of probation", "No problem, I just can't be late for my anniversary with Kevin, he said, that he has something special planned." Lil looked at her, like she has two heads or something.

 

"What the hell are you doing here ?, Instead of being at home with that piece of ass boyfriend of yours ?, We are almost done here, Go, & have fun, I insist", Violet said with a shake of her head, "No, I made a promise to you, I am sticking to it". They finished the inventory quick, & were out the door in a matter of seconds, "Bye, Jersey", Lil said, as she made her way towards her apartment, Violet said with a smile, "Bye, Lil", & she started for her own home.

 

Kevin had everything all set in time, He was proud of how everything looked, & the setting was just right, The Nightclub Chef was so excited to see Violet's reaction to it, **"I hope that she will like it"** , she thought to himself, as he waited for her to come home, from her shift at the bar. He was proud of her success, & he wants her to strive & be the best that she could be at whatever she does with her life.

 

Violet decided to take the scenic route home, She was glad that she moved to New York, when she did, Cause it makes adjusting to life here a whole lot easier, & she doesn't have to worry about it. **"God, I am the luckiest woman in the world, I ** _am not_** gonna take it for granted"** , She said thinking to herself, as she continued her drive home. When she entered into her home, that she shares with her boyfriend, she smiled at the surprise that he set out for her, A romantic dinner for two.

 

"What's all of this, Baby ?", She asked, as the couple shared a sweet kiss, when they met in the doorway, "I just wanted to do a simple evening for our anniversary at home, Cause you had been working hard at the bar, & studio, Plus, It's quality time, You love it ?", "Absolutely love, It's just what the doctor ordered", They sat down, & ate the wonderful meal, & stole kisses in between, Then, They made out on the couch, & the snuggled & cuddled against each other, as they watched t.v., til they are ready to go to bed.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
